


A relationship elephant and How an alarm clock broke Deckard Shaw

by Microsoftberry



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Bottom Deckard Shaw, Fluff, M/M, Top Luke Hobbs, Two-Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftberry/pseuds/Microsoftberry
Summary: And damn the Hobbs were really out to get him, luring him in with the comfort of their own house and the delicious food they kept providing.Deckard didn't understand why they would put such an effort in trying to lure him into their home, but Hobbses were nothing if not persistent. Deckard felt like he had already lost the war a while back, and he was the only one who hadn't seen it coming.





	A relationship elephant and How an alarm clock broke Deckard Shaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twit @afterlifedal

Deckard Shaw and Luke Hobbs were opposite in every way, which Deckard had known from the start, insisted from the start, had been telling that stupid face in the face from the beginning. Luke Hobbs was 'less is better' kind of a guy, the kind that woke up naked, put on a sleeveless shirt, hit the gym, then went on for a day. He lived in sunshiny Los Angeles, had a tattoo the size of Kansas on his chest and had a loving(if too much, that Shaw envied too) family including a smart and adorable kid and a mama bear who adored him to death with a slipper slapped on his back. (Deckard knew by now how powerful that slipper was in the Island of Samoa, no wonder the other giant mountains of men were so obedient in the face of it.)

Most of the man's solution ended in loud bangs and destruction(in which part Deckard couldn't deny that he himself was just as catastrophic in that department) no matter how surprisingly smart the man actually was. (Yes Deckard knew that Hobbs was smart, Hobbs was not former one of the best of DSS agents and current member of the Dom family for no reason but there was no way he was acknowledging it to the mountain of a man.)  
Though Shaw had a suspicion that Hobbs knew somehow, every time the man did a pretty smart thing and he winked at Deckard's way. That sneaky bastard.

Everything about Hobbs screamed 'opposite' to Shaw, yelled 'you need to abort before this goes too far' into his brain every time he got tangled with him.  
But it was so difficult, so hard to rip himself off from that warm heat-radiating body when he was asleep, push him away when the bigger man's body dragged him back into his arms when Deckard pressed himself to keep away. It was oh-so-hard to think about anything else in the world when Hobbs had cornered him into the wall, became a giant wall of warmth and protection that surrounded him and kissed him with his hands on Deckard's cheek, with care and gentleness that Deckard found so overwhelming and couldn't get enough of at the same time.  
It was hard not to feel something dangerously similar to happiness and feel flattered when he knew the moment he entered the room, Hobbs's attention zeroed in on him, and no matter how they bickered Deckard would somehow always find Hobbs standing next to him, talking to him, and looking at him with undivided attention. It did something to his stomach, those tiny little gestures, those stupid looks on Hobbs's face when he looked at him that got Deckard's heart to skip a beat like a teenager in a crush.  
Stupid Luke Hobbs and his stupid smile. And yes, the fuck was also great. Way great, mind-blowingly great, could-write-you-a-sonnet about what Hobbs could do with his tongue and the roll of his hips that left Deckard screaming and begging for him to stop, no don't stop, don't you dare stop or I'll shoot you in the face please god god GOD.

So... Yes, the sex was great too.

So it wasn't a surprise to find that being the opposite side of the magnet actually meant that they were compatible, how they actually fitted to each other like pieces of puzzles were put together and they just clicked. Deckard had denied it, had protested like a grumpy elf that Hobbs had once told him he was like and complained some more, before he finally made a truce with himself that maybe, maybe they were perfect for each other.  
It finally had happened when Hobbs made him a morning pancake. Then lunch. Then a dinner that left Deckard almost ask him to marry him. For a guy who drank eggs for breakfast than to cook it into decent food of an omelet, Hobbs could sure cook. (Probably the skill he learned to feed his daughter he adored, so which was ugh, another point up for the man and Deckard decided to hate him on principal).

Deckard had a sneaking suspicion that the Hobbses were trying to get him to stay. He often found them plotting in the corner, sneaking a glance at him once in a while and then came to him, Hobbs snaking his giant arms around his waist and guiding him to a sofa for a TV and Sam had insisted she needed help from two grown men for her homework. (Of which it always turned out that Sam had far preceding ability in doing, because the two useless grownups who had no clue what to do. Honestly, they were less than useless).  
Deckard knew the gestures and pretended not having noticed what they were doing, gave Sam a goodnight kiss when he was around to send her to her bedroom and nodded off on Hobbs's shoulder when he had to bear watching Hobbs's horrible choice of TV drama.

Before he knew it Deckard already had a drawer, a closet, his own toothbrush in the bathroom and even his own slipper in the bedroom. This was a dangerous sign, Deckard thought one morning when he had mindlessly put on his slipper that he kept in Hobbs's bedroom and used his own toothbrush in the bathroom and walked out and put on his shirt that he kept in the drawer that Hobbs had given him. Then it hit him and Deckard had been rooted to the spot until Sam came running and hugged him in the back, chirping 'Morning, Deck!'.  
She then noticed that Deck hadn't moved, was standing there like a statue and not have been breathing for a while. Being a wily one just like Hattie, she immediately realized the turmoil that was going on inside Deckard's head.

"Shh. It's okay. Just slowly put the shirt down and let's go to the kitchen. I'll make you hot soup."

Sam said, gently guiding Deck's hand to the kitchen. It was embarrassing how a 9-year-old coaxed him out of a meltdown but little Hobbs did make a mean soup. Sam looked delighted when she saw how surprised he looked after the first sip.

"It's my secret recipe."

And damn the Hobbs were really out to get him, luring him in with the comfort of their own house and the delicious food they kept providing. Deckard felt like a wild cat testing the water, watching with alert eyes if the people were actually trustworthy, if he was making a serious mistake. Of course, Deckard knew it was not him but them who would be risking everything, considering he was the wild card here.  
He had nothing to lose while they already had a perfect family, a loving home that truly cared for each other. Deckard didn't understand why they would put such an effort in trying to lure him into their home, but Hobbses were nothing if not persistent. Deckard felt like he had already lost the war a while back, and he was the only one who hadn't seen it coming.

And all this ended one day, because of an alarm clock.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally intended as a one-shot but i had to go out  
really short one just coming next haha


End file.
